


Liquid Courage

by NobilityLove27



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Consensual Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Sex, Major Character Injury, Morning After, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobilityLove27/pseuds/NobilityLove27
Summary: After disbanding the roekaar and unintentionally putting Jaal in harm's way, the Human Pathfinder finds herself at the Tavataan, drinking her worries and stress away. She's surprised when a certain angara joins her for a drink with the same intentions. With a little alcohol in their system, where will the night take them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of an altered scenario that I had for Evfra and my OC. I just replaced her with Ryder since I'm not sure about writing 100 chapters before the sex scene! Haha. This is my first story here on this site, so I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if you want more. I'd love to pad more Evfra love since there just isn't enough of our grumpy alien. <3 Please comment. Thank you.

The humidity in the air felt different here on Aya than it did back on Earth. Ryder always took note of this as she stepped on the now-familiar planet of the angara. It was lighter here for some reason. Nothing like how it was in the tropical islands of the Bahamas or the sunny state of Florida where her grandparents had lived, where the humidity hit you like a wall and you instantaneously began sweating. No, Aya provided a comfortable humidity where one can choose to wear a jacket for protection from the nice breeze or not. 

Usually the Tavataan was bustling with many angara sharing spirits or having their fill on nutrient paste, but it was quiet tonight. Only a small party was on the other side celebrating and laughing among themselves, leaving Ryder by herself in the corner. Taking a sip of her whiskey on the rocks, she found her eyes trace the mountainous horizon of Aya and its gorgeous landscape. It was never short of breath-taking, no matter how many times she looked at it.

Ryder had decided she needed a night away from everyone. From her crew. From the Nexus. Director Tann, especially. She even asked SAM to turn off his logs and leave her be until ordered otherwise. All emails and calls would be redirected to the Tempest and she loved it. 

Ryder snapped out of her trance when she heard some chairs next to her move. She tilted her head in the direction of the sounds. Roaan, the angaran bartender of the Tavataan, was cleaning up some of the tables and collecting stray cups here and there. He turned to Ryder with a smile as they made eye contact.

“You waiting for someone, Pathfinder, or has it been a long week?” Roaan asked, teasing her a bit.

Ryder chuckled at the thought of meeting someone here and replied, “Long week. Very long week.”

Roaan smirked and watched her down the remaining contents of her drink in one swig. As her attention went back on the landscape, he walked over, placed a new fresh cup of whiskey in front of her, and took back the empty one. Ryder chuckled and took the new glass.

“Trying to make me an alcoholic, Roaan? This is already my third glass.” Ryder joked. “A new type of business strategy?”

“No, but thank you for that new idea.” Roaan laughed, continuing to clean the surrounding tables, “It’s just that… you’re always running around everywhere once your ship lands, only ever asking for one drink at the bar. Never taking the time to sit down and enjoy it. You just want one whiskey neat, drink, and you’re gone. Find my surprise when you order a whiskey on the rocks and take up a table. It’s finally nice to see you relax a little.”

Ryder watched him place the last cups on his tray before turning back to the bar, calling out, “Thanks, Roaan. I appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing, Pathfinder. For all the work you do, drinks and a table is nothing. Besides…” Roaan turned to the small party on the other side of the bar, “Tonight the Tavataan was rented out for a private event. A young couple just unified their families. I asked if it was okay for you to stay a longer and they didn’t mind one bit. So, take your time and relax.”

Ryder’s heart seemed to warm up a little as she caught a glimpse of the young couple kissing in front of their friends and family. She smiled widely and raised her cup to the couple before taking another drink of the bitter liqueur.

“Speaking of people who don’t seem to relax…” 

Ryder glanced up from her cup and followed Roaan’s gaze to none other than Evfra De Tershaav. He stood in front of the bar that was closer to the entrance and spoke to Roaan in a deep voice that Ryder knew all too well from arguing with the blue angara.

“Roaan, is the Tavataan closed for tonight? I need a drink.”

“Don’t we all?” Ryder chimed in before Roaan could speak.

Evfra rolled his eyes and leaned to the right to see Ryder’s small figure behind Roaan.

He groaned and turned on his heel towards the entrance, “Never mind. I wanted to be alone tonight, but I see that won’t be possible here.”

“Oh come on, Evfra!” Ryder chided. “Instead of arguing tonight, let’s sit down like civil adults and have a glass or two.”

“No. I’m not sitting with you.” Evfra huffed in annoyance.

“I’ll pay!”

Evfra paused and Ryder knew she got him.

“I’ll even splurge on the good and hard stuff, Evfra.”

“I’m not sitting with you, Pathfinder.” Evfra hissed.

This time, Roaan chimed in, “Come on, Evfra. I’m already taking care of the party over there all night. Don’t make me bring drinks to two separate tables.”

Evfra turned to look at Roaan and then to Ryder who waved at him with a big stupid smile on her face. He looked back at the party and then to the entrance, deciding what choice was in his best interest. After a minute or so, he groaned. 

“Fine. Just a few drinks. Roaan, the good stuff.”

“Coming right up.” Roaan said, in a cheerful voice before adding, “And guys, please don’t get too rowdy.”

He turned to wink at Ryder before heading back to the bar with his tray of dirty cups. Evfra passed him and landed himself in front of Ryder with a loud sigh. He looked tired.

“So, that’s how I get you to come out for drinks. I just have to pay.” Ryder chuckled.

“Don’t be so cocky, Pathfinder. I just need a drink. It’s been a long week.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I’d rather not.”

Ryder rolled her eyes at him, but he didn’t notice. He was too busy with some papers that he hid somewhere on his body and began to review them. Watching him, Ryder realized she never actually looked at Evfra before. Unlike Jaal, his skin was a gorgeous shade of blue that seemed to get lighter or darker depending on the light. His scar that ran down his left eye was a cute pink color that contrasted to his blue, making it more noticeable. Ryder couldn’t help but stare.

Evfra sighed, feeling her eyes on him, and looked up, “Can I help you, Pathfinder?”

“No. I’m just looking.” Ryder said, with her usual smirk. “Trying to find something I like.”

“Something you liked?” Evfra snorted. “Is that your new way to annoy me? To flirt?”

“Was I flirting? I wouldn’t consider that flirting really, but if that was, I’m guessing that’s the alcohol talking.” Ryder took another sip from her cup in a somewhat challenging way.

One of Evfra’s eyebrow ridge rose up in a quizzical manner, watching her intently.

Damn… I never noticed how intense his gaze is. They are really blue. Ryder thought, her heartbeat quickening a little.

Evfra sighed breaking the awkward staring contest and leaned back in his chair, tossing his papers on the table in front of them lazily, “I don’t have the patience for this nonsense, Pathfinder.”

Ryder chuckled, “What nonsense?”

“This. Whatever this is.” He gestured to the both of them. 

Ryder laughed and shook her head, “God, I didn’t think you’d be like this outside of the headquarters too.”

“Like what?”

Ryder sighed and scratched the back of her head, looking at the grumpy angara in front of her with an exasperated expression, “You know… this! Like here I am offering you free drinks and a nice conversation and you’re still cold.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“You’re a real pain in my ass, Evfra. All I want to do is be friends, is that so hard?”

“You’ve had too much to drink.” Evfra groaned, taking Ryder’s glass from her, “I didn’t know humans were such light weights.”

“Give that back! I can continue drinking if I want to. Besides I’m not drunk yet.”

“And here I thought I could count on both of you not to be rowdy.” Roaan’s voice interjected out of nowhere.

Evfra and Ryder turned to see Roaan walking over to them with Evfra’s drink. He placed it down in the middle of the two and eyed the glass in Evfra’s hand. Something moved behind the angara not too far back. Ryder leaned back to see two young angara whispering to each other. They were holding hands and the female angara had a gorgeous flower crown on. She looked over at the small party on the other side of the bar and found all eyes were on them. Ryder quickly looked away out of embarrassment. 

“You guys sharing or something?” Roaan joked.

“Never. She’s just had too much to drink. Can’t control her limits like how she can’t control the volume of her voice.”

“Give it back, Evfra. Besides, the couple over here wants to talk to you. Apparently, he’s a new recruit in the Resistance. When I mentioned you were over here, they wanted to speak to you.”

“Well, aren’t you popular?” Ryder laughed.

“Both of you.” Roaan clarified.

Ryder and Evfra looked at each other and then at the young couple. Taking it as their queue and with Roaan stepping aside, the female angara pulled her partner towards the table. She was bouncing as she walked towards them and Ryder giggled at her perkiness, bringing her hand up to hide her smile. Evfra glanced over to Ryder briefly and caught a glimpse at how her nose crinkled up when she laughed. 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt your evening, but my partner and I really wanted to express how grateful we are for both of you. My name is Tamasi and this is Avien.” Tamasi, the female angara, said in a shaky but joyful voice.

“No need to be nervous.” Ryder said calmly with a small half laugh at the end.

She loved how excitable Tamasi was, contrasting to Avien’s quiet demeanor. It kind of reminded her of her twin brother. Remembering how different she is from Scott, Ryder didn’t notice Evfra glancing again at her and noticing her nose crinkle up once more. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t fascinated by that simple motion.

“Sorry, Pathfinder. I just never thought I would get a chance to meet you face to face before. Much less on the day our families became one.” Tamasi squealed. “I still can’t believe I’m part of Avien’s family. I’m so happy.”

Tamasi kissed her Avien on the cheek several times, making Ryder and Evfra turn away, maybe out of respect or embarrassment, but when they did, their eyes met. Taking them by surprise, they just stared at each other briefly before Ryder stuck out her tongue childishly. Evfra groaned in disgust and gave her drink back, as if she had a contagious disease or something. Ryder smiled and took her cup back, triumphantly.

“Oh sorry. Anyway, like we were saying, we really wanted to express our gratitude to both of you. General Evfra, Avien may be too shy to say it, but he’s looked up to you for the longest time. The man who started the Resistance and kept the kett at bay. Your teams have saved many angara lives, including my own and we are forever grateful. We wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for your leadership.”

Evfra, a bit awkward in the situation, raised his glass a little to the young couple and took a drink out it. He didn’t know what to say.

“You probably don’t know this, but you were the one who convinced Avien to rally up and try to defeat the kett. He wanted to be part of the Resistance and I was more than supportive over his decision.”

Evfra eyed the quiet angara and said in his deep voice, “Avien, was it? Welcome to the Resistance. Have you gotten your orders yet?”

Avien jolted alive with the sound of his commanding officer’s voice and spoke, “Yes sir. I’ll be deployed to Voeld tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow morning?” Ryder gasped softly. “But you only got married tonight. Don’t you want to spend a little more time together?”

Avien and Tamasi looked at Ryder and then at each other, their expressions bittersweet. Ryder noticed how tightly they held each other’s hands. Evfra couldn’t bring himself to look at their hands or faces. He just took another drink.

“It would’ve been nice, yes, to spend it with my Taoshay…”

“Taoshay?” Ryder asked quietly.

“Something like ‘beloved one’.” Evfra immediately translated.

Ryder looked over at Evfra and blushed at the angaran word. She turned away so he couldn’t see her now red face.

“But the sooner the Resistance gets the manpower to defeat the kett, the sooner he will come home to me. We want a world where our children can roam other planets freely without worrying about their lives. That’s why we are so grateful for both of you. You two are such big influences in this war, making our galaxy safer for small angara like us. Yes, we aren’t much. But every little bit helps, right?” 

Avien hugged his new bride tightly as Tamasi tried smiling, through the tears that were about to come. Ryder tried to reach forward to comfort them, before Evfra abruptly stood up, surprising everyone. He grunted his usual grunt and looked at Avien straight in the eye. Stepping in front of Tamasi, Avien squared off next to the tall Evfra De Tershaav. It wasn’t a moment longer until Evfra placed up his bent arm in front of the younger angara. Avien looked at the arm and then at Evfra, before touching his own forearm against his commanding officer. Ryder smiled remembering this to be a sign of respect and comradery.

Evfra looked at the nervous Avien and said in a serious voice, “You are anything but small. Sacrificing your life to secure the future for your family is anything but small. You are not only securing the future for your children, but of the children and lives of every angara in this galaxy. Never think your sacrifice is too little. We will defeat the kett. Together.”

“Yes sir!” Avien responded.

“Stay strong and clear!”

“Yes sir!”

With that Avien had a new fire in his eye. Ryder saw it as the angara turned to hug Tamasi tightly and reassure all her troubles away. With a wide smile, Ryder looked over at Evfra, who turned away in his usual annoyed self. Before the couple left to rejoin their party, they offered both Evfra and Ryder a place in their celebration: drinks, dancing, and all. They were welcome to join anytime. The two watched as Avien and Tamasi walked back to their friends and family with Roaan, leaving them alone once more.

Ryder placed her chin in the palm of her hand as she leaned her elbow into the table, smiling at Evfra, “There it is.”

Evfra sat back down and took a sip of his strong drink before responding to the grinning Ryder, “What?”

“There’s the thing I like about you.”

Evfra rolled his eyes and looked at Ryder who would not stop smiling. 

“And what is that, Pathfinder?”

“Your leadership skills. How you can immediately own a situation and make even the weakest soldier strong again. Maybe that’s why your soldiers are so loyal to you.”

“You questioned the loyalty of my Resistance soldiers before?”

“Of course. Cuz your personality doesn’t help you at all. Why would anyone want to follow a grumpy old man?”

“Very funny.” Evfra sighed, taking a big swig of his drink.

“Shall we go join them?”

“You can. I’m not going to intrude.”

“They invited us.”

“So? I wanted to be by myself tonight, remember?”

Ryder looked at Evfra annoyed as he drank more out of his cup, then got a great idea. She picked up her own cup along with his paperwork and sauntered off quickly.

“Pathfinder!” Evfra shouted, trying to snatch the papers back but missing, “Give those back to me immediately!”

“Oh! How the tables have turned! Come on, Evfra! Stop being such a grandpa. Let’s party!” Ryder laughed. “If you can outdrink me, I’ll give you your precious papers back.”

Evfra paused catching up to her and watched as she joined the other angara who were dancing in their makeshift circle. They were trying to teach her, but she was failing miserably. She had the biggest smile on her face and laughed loudly. 

She’s crinkling her nose again… Evfra thought for a good second or two before jogging over to the party to retrieve his papers. 

It didn’t take long for Evfra and Ryder to get in the swing of things at the party. They found out most of the party guests were just friends of Avien and Tamasi since they had lost most of their families to the war. It was a somber realization to both the newcomers, but the guests made them feel warm and welcomed. Not to mention, offered them a ton of alcohol. 

This is what Ryder needed. A chance to let loose. A chance where her bad decision-making didn’t affect anyone but herself. Same went for the Resistance leader. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this young and free. No burden on his shoulders, no lives to worry about. Just how light he felt from the krogan alcohol Roaan provided at the bar. At first, he didn’t want to participate, but he eventually downed enough alcohol to be a true honest angara to himself and to those around him.

Ryder and Evfra found themselves dancing among the guests around Avien and Tamasi some times and other times at a table, talking loudly at each other to be heard over the music and conversations of the party. They added to the noise level, but they didn’t care. It was just a night to relax and let go. 

The party ended hours later, late into the night. The moon of Aya hung high in the night sky.

Ryder stumbled out into the pathway outside the Tavataan with Evfra closely behind. They waved to Avien, Tamasi, and their friends good bye after wishing them the best of luck in the future. Ryder found herself hugging Avien and praying for his safety to Voeld. Evfra found his hand caught in Tamasi’s as she sobbed, thanking him. It wasn’t until the party was out of their view that Ryder plopped herself down on a bench and sighed heavily.

“I’m so gone, right now.”

“I outdrank your, Ryder. Now you owe me something that’s rightfully mine.” Evfra said, his words slurring subtly.

“Pfft! No, you didn’t! You’re as drunk as I am and I drank more than you.” Ryder pouted, showing Evfra’s paperwork all crumpled in the center from the middle of her fist.

Evfra tried to grab the paperwork, but missed entirely. They both started laughing. When they settled down, Ryder tilted her head back over the back of the bench looked up at the stars in the sky. Evfra followed her gaze and admired them with her. 

They appreciated the sparkling dots in silence, until Ryder spoke, “I wish every night was like this.”

Evfra turned to her and found her still laying back, her eyes flicking between the stars.

“I wish every day was like this actually.” She chuckled. “When nothing matters, but the laughter and the love you share with people around you. When one decision can’t make or break you. Or when everyone doesn’t turn to you for guidance.”

Evfra watched her intently as she spoke. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt exactly the same way. It had been a long time since we thought about these feelings, even if they didn’t come directly from his mouth.

“I feel so selfish and guilty all the damn time, thinking that maybe I’m not cut out for this role. Maybe I wasn’t meant to be a Pathfinder.” Ryder snorted, “Oh wait, that’s right. I’m not even supposed to be the Pathfinder. I guess people, including myself, keep forgetting that.”

Ryder sighed and straightened her back, cracking her neck from side to side. It was Evfra’s turn to admire Ryder’s features. How her hair curled slightly right above her shoulders and how it bounced. It looked so soft. He also never noticed the facial scar that adorned the corner of her right eye. It was subtle lines that extended and disappeared into her bouncy hair. But what Evfra loved most was her nose.

Evfra caught himself realizing what had crossed his mind when staring at her. It’s definitely the alcohol talking. Snapping back to reality, Evfra realized she was staring into his eyes, smirking.

“What?”

“See something you like?” Ryder cooed, in a teasing way.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Evfra snapped. “Come on! Let’s go—”

“Do you ever think you’ll find someone like Tamasi?”

Ryder had interrupted him to his annoyance, but saw that she was being serious with the question. He was far too tired and drunk to argue out of the question so he decided to play along.

“She’s too hyperactive and emotional. Not my type.”

“I don’t mean her per say. I meant a partner.”

Evfra’s brow ridges dipped down as he gave her a confused expression. When did her rantings transform to her usual teasing to finally becoming something so personal? Is this really the drunk Ryder? He didn’t feel comfortable.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? Or you don’t want to think about it?”

“Ryder, don’t ask such personal questions.”

“Cuz it’s none of my business?” Ryder hummed, disappointed.

They both fell silent. Evfra felt a little pang of guilt since Ryder knew what he was going to say. Was he really that predictable? Left with his own thoughts, Ryder looked into the evening pathways where Tamasi and Avien disappeared and sighed heavily.

“I guess I never really thought about being with anyone in Andromeda. Ever since I woke up from my cryo pod, it’s been such a blur. One second you’re just a soldier in one galaxy and the next, the sole heroine of another. No room for romance.”

“There really never is with people like us.”

Ryder looked at Evfra curiously, her fingers wrapping around her bench seat’s edge and her shoulders lifting a little up past her chin. He coughed a little bit before continuing.

“Even if we did find partners, would we even have enough time and energy to give them the love and affection they deserve? We’re both neck deep in work where the consequences are disastrous. Do you really think it’s the best thing for us and for our future partners presently?

Ryder paused to think for a second and said in a small voice, “No.”

“Exactly.”

“But what about after the war? Where there is no more threat? No more kett…”

“You wouldn’t be you without that damn positivity.” Evfra groaned, thinking a little bit. “If I am still alive after all this, I don’t think anyone would have me. I’d be too old and tired.”

They both chuckled softly as Evfra sat down next to her and stretched out his back. He glanced over at Ryder; he caught himself looking at her a lot this evening. She had brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them against her body. Her heels were barely on the bench seat. However, Evfra was more interested in her expression. Although humans were still a new species to the angara, most of them, especially Ryder, were easy to read, but her expression now… he didn’t know what to make of it. Somber, perhaps? He didn’t like it and spoke to remove the expression.

“How about you? After the war?”

It didn’t work.

“I’m probably not going to survive the war, Evfra.”

She said it so matter-of-factly with the same unreadable expression that Evfra was trying to erase. She sighed.

“There’s a difference between being a leader ordering soldiers around to a soldier on the front lines. A pathfinder finds a path that is for their people. They are the beacon that lights the way in front, but are also the first to encounter the danger. Jaal sent you the report on us disbanding the roekaar, right?”

“Yes.”

“Akksul could’ve easily pointed the gun at me. I could’ve been the one about to die.”

“But you weren’t.”

“I wish he had. I don’t like endangering my crew.”

“There’s no avoiding that.”

“I know… what I’m trying to say is that I don’t think I’ll ever get to have those luxuries. I’ve already accepted that fact. If I put 100 percent into my work without regard for my future and only the future of my crew and everyone in Andromeda, they can experience something I can never have after the war: having a life.”

Ryder dug her face into her knees, her hair hiding her face from Evfra’s view. She knew he was looking at her intently, listening to every word that came out her mouth. She didn’t know why she was telling him her deepest darkest secrets to him of all people, but he was easy to talk to. Or maybe the alcohol was making him easy to talk to. Either way, she was spilling her heart to him, keeping the one secret that she kept inside since she became Pathfinder. She wasn’t the positive person everyone thought her to be nor the happiest. She had resigned herself to just being the Pathfinder, not Sara Ryder. She had to keep up the façade though or else people would panic. She was now the face of the Initiative. The one who brought people hope. The only thing was… Who would bring her hope?

Evfra stared at her quietly. He was caught by surprise by Ryder’s answer to be honest and didn’t know what to say. Here, he thought she was this entirely different person, but in fact she was scared and with that fear came resignation. Resignation that she didn’t deserve or need a life after the war. Resignation that her own life didn’t matter. He saw it a million times in his soldiers and he himself was still experiencing it, but to hear it from Ryder. It hurt him. 

Evfra brought a hand up and swept Ryder’s hair away from her face. He bent down to look at her and to see what expression she was making. Staring down at the ground, Ryder’s eyes had tears in them, welling up in the corners and then running down her rosy cheeks. Her facial scar seemed to blend seamlessly into the redness of her cheeks. Ryder glanced at Evfra like a little child before looking away surely out of embarrassment. He tucked her hair behind her ear as she had done in front of him so many times before in the Headquarters and looked up at the sky. 

“It’s getting cold.” Evfra finally said, breaking the silence. “Shall I walk you back to the Tempest?”

Evfra turned to her, but found her face was yet again covered by her curly hair. He sighed and got up to stretch his arms and back once more. Behind him, he could hear her move as well. He turned and watched as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and cheeks. Under the moon’s light, Evfra regarded her body, her curves especially. Since Ryder and the human species were introduced to the angara, Evfra took note that Ryder was more attractive than most in her race. With a smirk, Evfra chuckled to himself. He felt the alcohol’s effects once more after standing up, making him dizzy. He could blame his train of thoughts on that.

“Evfra? You okay?”

“Yeah. Still feeling the effects of the drinks. That’s all.”

Ryder nodded and looked down the pathway, saying, “You should go home and rest, then. I’m sure you need to work tomorrow, as well.”

“And what about you?”

Ryder looked at him, shrugged her shoulder, and said, “I don’t know. I just don’t want to go home yet.”

“Then I guess I have no choice but to invite you to my apartment.” Evfra sighed, “I don’t want you to get sick out here.”

“Evfra, it’s okay. I’m sure you’re tired of me already.”

“I’m not.” 

Ryder’s eyes widened as she looked into Evfra’s light blue eyes, but they softened with smile. She let out a small laugh, showing Evfra yet again the cute crinkle of her nose. She nodded to her companion for the evening and they began to walk side by side to the residential district.

Evfra’s apartment was a cozy little home in the corner of the district where it stood undisturbed by the bustle of Aya. Ryder found that appropriate, knowing its owner and his love for quiet. To her surprise, it was very neat with a place for everything. The only thing missing was memorabilia from days past, but I guess it just further expressed Evfra’s personality. There were neither pictures nor decorations. Ryder came to the conclusion Evfra’s home was simply for practicality: a place to sleep, eat, and do more work.

His front door opened to a small staircase that brought you down to his home with a small kitchen on the left and a larger space that humans would consider a living room. To the right, a door stood which probably led to a bedroom and bathroom. However, on the far side of the living room was Ryder’s favorite feature of the apartment: floor-to-ceiling windows that showed the beautiful world that is Aya. The moon shone brightly and etched the tops of the mountains in the distance against the night sky backdrop. Ryder walked over and admired the view.

“I like your apartment.” Ryder said in a small voice.

“I’m not here a lot, but when I do decide to come home, I always forget about the view. It’s a nice surprise to come home to.”

“I can only imagine.”

Behind her, Evfra took off his rofjinn and collapsed on the couch. He let out a big sigh and massaged his shoulders a bit, closing his eyes to focus on loosening his muscles.

“It sucks getting old. All your joints just creak.” Evfra groaned.

“Evfra…”

Evfra opened his eyes and found Ryder standing in front of him. For once, she was taller than he was and he needed to look up at her. Their eyes were glued to each other and never breaking connection, even when Ryder’s hand came up to stroke Evfra’s scar. However, before she could make contact, Evfra’s hand came up and grabbed it. Her small hand was a barely half an inch from his face. If she just curled her fingers, she could’ve grazed his cheek, but she chose not to.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Ryder said, quietly.

“I know.”

Evfra stared at her, gauging how serious about the situation she was. Was she too drunk? Was she too emotional? Did she just need to relieve some stress? Was she using him? Was this her goal coming to his apartment? Was it his, inviting her?

Evfra’s trance and train of thoughts suddenly came to a halt as he watched her mouth. She was smiling. Ryder was smiling sweetly at him. Ryder let out a small giggle and pulled his hand up to her lips. Taking his hand in both her small ones, she kissed him sweetly on his gloved knuckles several times.

“Ryder…”

However, before he could continue, Ryder interjected, “I was so happy when you invited me here. I thought I annoyed you to the point of exhaustion and I kept telling myself to leave you alone, but I couldn’t. Arguing with you, debating with you, and just talking to you. I loved those brief moments with you. I love coming to Aya, just to stop by the Headquarters and say hello.”

Ryder’s grip on Evfra’s hand tightened and shook a little. She was nervous and Evfra watched as her cheeks grew redder than it was before when she was crying.

“You look confused…”

He was.

“I must not be conveying myself properly.”

She wasn’t.

Ryder took a deep breath in and said, with a nervous smile, “What I’m trying to say, Evfra, is that I like you. A lot. Like more than a friend. I want to be close to you. I want to see you smile and I want you to smile because of me. I want to believe that I will survive this war and I don’t have to be just the Pathfinder. I just want to be your … your taoshay.”

After her confession, Ryder avoided his stunned gaze. She began sputtering out nonsense and she knew it, but she couldn’t help it. She just wanted him to say something. Stop her. Do something!

“Oh god! I just messed up everything, right?” Ryder exhaled, letting go of his hand in a panic. “I don’t know what got over me. It just blurted out. You just looked so handsome here. I’m too impulsive. If you just want to be friends, I’m okay with that too. We can just forget this whole thing happened. I’m fine wi—”

“Shut up.”

Ryder looked down at Evfra, surprised. He finally spoke. Not what Ryder expected, but it was still something. The blue angara stood up, towering over her, and placed one of his gloved hands on her shoulder, the other one on her cheek. He pulled her face up to his and before she knew it, Evfra was kissing her softly on the lips. Closing her eyes, she savored their long intimate kiss, her hand coming up to gently rest on his hand that held her cheek. She felt his lips were rough and chapped in some areas. She also felt the two scars that not only adorned his eye but cut through his lips. 

Evfra pulled his lips away slowly and opened his eyes to observe her reaction. Not wanting to wait anymore, Ryder gathered all her bravery, placed both her hands on his cheeks, and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. Evfra responded immediately by picking her up by her hips and making her wrap her legs around his waist.

Ryder moaned quietly into the kiss as his hand cupped her ass to hold her still whilst carrying her. This moan gave ample opportunity for Evfra to sneak his tongue into her mouth and explore it thoroughly, catching Ryder by surprise. She let out another moan, but it wasn’t long until she had to come up for air much to his dismay. He tasted like alcohol and it was delicious. As she tilted her head back to get more air back in her lungs, Evfra eyed her pale neck and took it into his mouth. He bit and kissed the soft flesh, making her moan.

Oh stars. Evfra reveled in the fact that he finally got the chance to explore this beautiful creature in his arms. He didn’t care to think about what was going to happen afterwards. He didn’t want to address his fear of losing people dear to him nor did he want to address what others would say about his decision to be with this lovely woman in his grasps. He wanted to live in the now and although he knew it was going to bite him in the ass later, tonight was a night for him not to care. To be impulsive. To be honest with his feelings and what he wanted more than anything was her.

Evfra began to run his tongue up and down Ryder’s neck, making her writhe in his arms. She felt him smirk when his lips reached her collarbone and she looked down at him, her eyes clouded with pleasure. She felt them move from the living room to the door that led to the bedroom. She admired how strong he was as he shifted her body weight to just one arm and opened the door with the other. She hummed in awe over his strength and kissed him softly on the head.

Inside the large room, Ryder tried to get down from his arms to remove her jacket, the tank top underneath, and whatever clothes got in between the two, but he had other plans. Evfra removed the glove from his free hand and wrapped his fused fingers around the edge of jacket. With one swift motion he pulled the jacket open not caring if it ripped or not and threw it on the floor. Ryder laughed a little at his impatience and made quick work of her tank top and bra.

With her upper half exposed and the heat between her legs slowly rising, Ryder felt completely in Evfra’s control and she loved it. He was calling the shots and when or where she was going to feel pleasure was entirely up to him. Just the thought of him doing what he pleased with her body drove her insane, making her kiss him roughly as he put her down the on edge of the bed on her back. The soft but cold sheets underneath her sent a chill up her spine, making her arc her back forward. She began to get used to the cold, but something was missing. She opened her eyes and saw the blue angara staring down at her. It made her nervous.

“Evfra.” She said, sitting up, “It’s okay. We don’t have to do this. I understand.”

Evfra rolled his eye at her and groaned, “You won’t stop talking, will you?”

Ryder blushed at his sudden scold, but felt a newly ungloved hand grab the back of her head and then his lips suddenly on hers. He kissed her deeply, shoving his tongue into her mouth and mixing their saliva carelessly. He broke the intense kiss, leaving her in a daze, and brought his forehead against hers.

“I want this. I want you. It’s taking all my self-control not to take you now.” Evfra reassured her.

“Is that the alcohol talking?” Ryder teased.

Evfra scowled at her and kissed her harshly again.

This time Ryder broke the kiss, her bottom lip swollen from him biting into it, and said with a smirk, “If that’s my punishment for having a smart mouth, I should irritate you more.”

Evfra chuckled and climbed on top of her. He brushed his lips on her jaw line, down her neck, and stopped right above her exposed breasts.

“Teach me how to pleasure you.” Evfra growled, biting her skin gently.

Ryder hummed and looked down at him as he waited for instructions. She chuckled a little bit, completely forgetting that he was a different species than she was. For someone who didn’t know what the hell they were doing, he was doing a pretty good job. She took his hand that wasn’t supporting his weight and guided it. She brought his hand to trace the ridges and slender lines of her neck.

“I’m sensitive here. You guessed that correctly already though.” Ryder giggled.

He smiled at her as his hand slowly moved down the length of her neck and down to her breasts. He’s always wondered what made her body curve outward here.

“Here. Especially here.” Ryder continued, barely in a whisper.

She slowly allowed his hand to cup her chest to feel his warm palm. His fused fingers brushed up against one of her nipples, his natural bioelectricity jumping from one person to the other. Ryder let out a small whelp.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You just shocked me a little, that’s all. I’m trying to decide it I liked it or not.”

“And do you?”

Ryder blushed, looking up and covering her eyes with both her hands. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Evfra chuckled, returning his attention to her breasts. “Stars, you are gorgeous. Keep your eyes closed, Sara.”

Ryder nodded her head in compliance, her senses focusing on his touch alone. Evfra shifted his weight a little on her before using his tongue to trace her from the underside to the nipple. His right hand started kneading her other breast rather hard. He continued to lap up her nipple with his tongue, his eyes darting between his task and her face to see a reaction. He was pleased with himself as Ryder began to pant and moan.

“Evfra…”

It was the first in their relations that she said his name in a moan and it set him off. Taking her entire nipple and some breast in his mouth, Evfra began to suck hard, distracting the now screaming Ryder from his right hand swiftly making its way down to her womanhood. He quickly shoved her pants and underwear off her pale legs, stripping her to nothing. Ryder didn’t even notice as she writhe in pleasure beneath him. Evfra now understood how sensitive her nipples were and with that newly acquired knowledge, his finger penetrated her.

Stars… she’s so wet.

Ryder opened her eyes in surprise and looked down at the angara who just stared at her as one of his fingers began to loosen her up roughly. Ryder winced at just the size of his finger, making her worry when he actually entered her. However, she was at his mercy. Rough or slow, she would take him in any way he wanted.

“It feels so good, Evfra.” Ryder moaned after a while of him stretching her out.

Evfra just kept staring at her, reveling at how wet she was for him. He felt her hand grab his shoulder and squeeze down hard. She was about to orgasm. She was going to if he kept doing what he was doing. 

“Oh stars! Yes!” She screamed.

Suddenly, he withdrew his mouth and hand from her body, leaving her hanging in agony. Ryder propped herself up on her elbows and turned to Evfra, looking for an explanation for his cruelty. Evfra smiled and got up from the bed to retrieve a towel that was on a table. He wiped his hands with a smirk on his face. Ryder shook her head in disbelief and sat up, her heartbeat slowing down.

“You’re evil.” Ryder laughed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

She watched as the quiet angara took off his soft armor suit and admired his body. Wide set shoulders, narrow hips, and thick legs and arms. She had seen Jaal shirtless before, but not like this. Ryder blushed as her gaze wandered to his member between his legs. He was big in other places too. 

Completely stripped of clothing and armor, Evfra proceeded to interrupt her daydreaming and pulled her legs so her ass was hanging off the bed. Placing one of her legs against his chest and up to his shoulder, Evfra looked at Ryder with bedroom eyes and a small smile. He kissed her foot, making her giggle. His other hand guided himself near the entrance of her flower.

“Show me.” Evfra said, his voice low.

Ryder’s eyes showed her embarrassment, but she brought both her hands down to her sex and opened up the entrance as wide as she can. It gave Evfra a whole view of her vulnerability. He appreciated her obeying an order, something that seemed foreign between them only a few hours ago. He pushed his cock down so the tip kissed her entrance slightly and watched her as she twisted in anticipation. He kissed her foot once more before entering her. First the tip, then the shaft, to the base. He wanted her to feel every inch of him, ridges and all. Ryder’s eyes rolled back as he stretched her out further, her hands finding their way back to the sides of her head. 

Oh Stars… he’s so big… I can’t… Ryder thought, biting down on her lower lip.

When he got to the base of his cock and was completely inside of her, he paused to enjoy the warm wet feeling that was Ryder’s pussy. It was a long time since he had intercourse with someone and never with a human. She pulsed around him, her walls tightening her hold on the angara. If he stayed like this, he would surely cum and the night would be over. 

Evfra glanced down at the woman he just entered and watched as her chest rose and fall rapidly. She was gorgeous in the moonlight, her skin almost glowing. Watching her grab the sheets around them, Evfra pulled himself out and began to thrust into her. He started out with long and slow thrusts before evolving to sharp jabs into her womanhood.

From pain to instant out of this world pleasure, Ryder moaned loudly Evfra’s name with each thrust. What he left hanging before with his fingers had slowly risen up within her again, making her seek release. The sound of them making love turned her on more than she realized and hearing Evfra’s quiet grunting and moans escaping his lips was what actually sent her over the edge.

“I’m cumming, Evfra. Oh God. Yes!” Ryder screamed.

Her legs involuntarily tightened up, her foot pointing forward as she found her much-needed release. Evfra felt her walls clench tightly around him, making him curse in Shelesh under his breathe from the waves of pleasure it brought. Although she was getting tighter around him, he didn’t stop thrusting into her small body. He rode her into her orgasm and after, feeling every vibration and pulse she had to offer. He wanted all of her.

Ryder panted as the last waves of her orgasm dissipated and she fell limp, her body only moving from Evfra’s constant pounding into her. She looked up at him through heavy breaths and tried to sit up. She wanted to kiss him.

Evfra watched her movements and welcomed the change in position. As she sat up, he made sure he was still inside of her when he carried her by her hips once more. Grabbing her ass with both hands, he pulled her up and let gravity do the rest, plummeting her pussy back down on him, deeper and faster. She let out a gasp, wrapping her slender sun-kissed arms around his neck for support along with her legs around his waist. 

“Evfra.” Ryder whined into the ridges of his skin. 

She pulled back, resting her forehead on his, to look into his light blue eyes. Evfra’s lips were slightly parted as he panted heavily. He continued to slam into her as they kissed, their tongues twisting around each other and their saliva mixing as lovers usually do. She tasted so sweet. He wondered why he didn’t do this to her sooner. 

Now with new vigor, Evfra turned around and pushed his human up against the wall for support. The cold wall of his bedroom iced Ryder’s back as she bit her bottom lip, feeling her climax coming once more. She concentrated on every inch that entered her sore pussy. Evfra continued to ravage her while biting on her shoulder and enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressed up against him. He was reaching his end. He adjusted ever so slightly to one side to feel more friction on his member and there it was. 

Ryder gasped as he was now hitting her G-Spot. The sensation sent wave after wave of pleasure with each movement of his hips. Her nails dug into Evfra’s flesh as she prepared herself for another orgasm. Feeling Ryder tighten up once more, Evfra’s pace quickened, finding his own release.

“Evfra! Yes! Right there!” Ryder shouted.

“Sara!”

They both met their end at the same time. The warmth of his seed filled her up to the brim and her walls pulsated around him, sucking every drop up. She felt his cock throb inside of her, making her hum in pleasure. Thank the stars for the wall behind Ryder or they would’ve fallen to the floor already. Breathing and panting heavily, the two looked at each other with hooded eyes, exhausted. They smiled at each other and kissed innocently.

“Not much of a talker, huh?” Ryder purred, kissing his scar gently.

Evfra chuckled, “Are all human screamers?”

They both laughed before kissing once more, enjoying every moment they had with each other as the sun peeked over the mountain horizon.


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night of passionate intimacy, the human Pathfinder finds herself being swept away back into her responsibilities the morning after, away from the angara Resistance leader. This leaves many questions unanswered and many words unsaid. Is there a connection between the two leaders or was that just the alcohol talking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had major writer's block with this chapter, so don't expect the best, to be honest. Mostly a bridge chapter and me having some fun with minor characters. It also gave me a chance to actually focus on Evfra's character without the alcohol crutch. I don't know if I did a good job on that. Haha Also, used one of my favorites headcanons of Moshae Sjefa where she absolutely adores Evfra and acts like his mom. <3 Anyway, hope you enjoy and please leave a kudos and/or comment! Thank you! 
> 
> Non-warning: No smut in this chapter! Sorry. Next chapter will be dedicated to it, though!

Evfra’s eyes fluttered open as a bright light peered through his curtains. With a yawn, he sat up and stretched out his arms. He couldn’t remember the last time he woke up without his alarm clock going off. A sudden shock of pain rang through Evfra’s head, making him groan. When was the last time he had a hangover as well? He sighed, holding his hand to his head. He got up from his bed slowly, the headache pounding as if someone had punched him several times in the evening. The morning light wasn’t helping with the pain as he stalked to his dresser for some pants before his shower. He hadn’t noticed a small pile of crumpled papers on the side of the table.

 

What happened last night? How did he end of drinking so much? He hadn’t gotten that drunk since his family was still alive. Now that he thought about it, it was his family who he drank with last time. It was his brothers who egged him on to have another, his sisters who were already on the floor, giggling like idiots, and his mothers, taking on the responsibility of feeding the celebrating family.

 

Evfra stared at his pants as memories began to flood his head. The sudden nostalgia didn’t help with his headache. He shook off the brief moment of sadness and put his loose pants on, still trying to piece together his adventures from last night. He reached for the door handle in hopes that he wasn’t out of food in his kitchen. He was starving.

 

Suddenly, as Evfra opened the door, someone fell right into his bare chest and into his arms with a gasp. Evfra suck in his breath quickly as his hands curled around the person’s small shoulders to catch them. They looked up into Evfra’s eyes, their big brown eyes widening.

 

“Evfra!” Ryder squeaked, “I was just about to wake you up.”

 

Evfra stared at the small human, confused. Why the hell was the human Pathfinder in his apartment? Why was she going to be the one to wake him up? Oh stars, he was even naked in bed. If she had woken him up, she would’ve seen everything. Then it clicked. Evfra’s grip on Ryder’s shoulder tightened as he remembered pieces of last night. He had slept with Sara Ryder last night and he forgot.

 

“Evfra, you okay?” She asked, nervously.

 

Snapping out of his trance, Evfra let go of Ryder and coughed, “Yes. I’m sorry. I’m still asleep.”

 

Ryder took a step back and awkwardly wrung her hands, still a little nervous. She felt her face warm up and she started to panic. She couldn’t even look at him. Unlike him, she remembered most of last night. What had been said and what had taken place in the room behind the angara. She felt her blush become brighter as her face heated up even more.

 

 _Oh God. Can this awkwardness be over? It’ll be the death of me!_ Ryder thought helplessly.

 

“I—” Evfra and Ryder spoke at the same time.

 

They both sucked in at the same time and diverted their gaze elsewhere. Ryder’s face was a million degrees too hot. It especially didn’t help that he was shirtless and she had felt his muscles another time since last night. She brought her hands up to her cheeks to cool them down for a bit.

 

After a minute or two, Ryder sighed, composing herself a little, and said, “You didn’t have anything in your pantry, so I got you some fruits and some nutrient paste from the market.”

 

Evfra looked down at her and then at the dining table behind her. There was an assortment of cut fruits and tubes of nutrient paste on the table.

 

“Thank you.” Evfra said, in a quiet voice.

 

“You’re welcome.” Ryder paused, hesitantly, before continuing, “Anyway, I should be going. I sent word to the Resistance that you were going to be late today. Your lieutenant responded so I think you only have to explain to her how I know you were going to be late. It’s already after one, so I guess this meal will count as lunch to yo—”

 

“You’re not joining me?” Evfra interrupted, surprising himself and Ryder.

 

Ryder looked at him with wide eyes before sighing, sadly, “Sorry. I’m already in trouble with Tann and the crew was worried about me. I had cut off all communication with SAM so when I woke up I had a lot of missed calls and emails from everyone. It sucks being important. I actually needed to leave an hour ago.”

 

“Yet you’re still here?”

 

“I thought it would be rude to leave you before you woke up… after last night…”

 

 The both of them stood silent, their eyes avoiding each other, not knowing what to say. It wasn’t until Ryder let out a little chuckle and scratched the back of her neck that broke the silence and caught Evfra’s attention.

 

“Okay. This is awkward and I admit: I don’t know what to do in this situation. I don’t know whether to kiss you goodbye or just leave. I don’t even know what last night meant or what we want from it and I know for a fact we don’t have time to talk about it. I’m sorry.” Ryder sputtered in a panic, a small nervous smile on her pink lips.

 

“Do you want one? A kiss?”

 

Ryder blushed at the thought and looked up at the angara, shyly, “Do you want one?”

 

Evfra looked at the human Pathfinder and eyed her carefully. Her question stumped him. Did he want one? Or was he just doing it to continue whatever they had last night? Maybe a kiss would make her leave. Is that what he wanted? No. He was certain in his gut he wanted her to stay, but that was out of his power and control.

 

Evfra, against his better judgement now, took a step forward and embraced Ryder with one arm around her waist. With his other, he captured her chin within his grasp and tilted her head up to look up at him.

 

 _He’s so tall…_ Ryder thought, her hands up against his chest and her eyes closed.

 

She felt his breath on her lips for a split second before they made contact. It was a sweet innocent kiss. Nothing like from last night, but it was still a kiss. Nonetheless, Ryder savored the feeling of his lips against hers. She may not remember all the small details of their night together, but the feeling of his kisses was the one thing she wanted to hold onto. Ryder didn’t want to admit it, but there was something in the back of her mind that told her this might be the last time she was going to have this. To have him.

 

Evfra was the one who broke the kiss and from her lips to her eyes, his eyes moved slowly. Ryder looked up at him and the two of them stared at each other, she still in his arms. The silence turned awkward again. Fortunately, the moment was short-lived. A voice came out of nowhere, breaking the two of them up.

 

“Ryder, there is an incoming call from Director Tann. Shall I reject it and send it straight to voicemail?” SAM’s voice echoed in the quiet apartment.

 

Ryder stepped out of Evfra’s arms with a sigh and brought out her omnitool, saying, “It’s okay, SAM. Just let it ring. I’m almost out of here.”

 

“Yes, Pathfinder.”

 

Ryder pressed a few buttons on her omnitool and then shut it down, looking up at Evfra with a bittersweet smile. He was watching her intently the entire time, still grasping the situation. Ryder couldn’t read him, so she did he best to act normal.

 

“I’m going to head out now. Thanks for letting me stay over last night.” Ryder sighed again. “I’ll talk to you later, then?”

 

“Yeah. Stay strong and clear.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

And then she was gone. Evfra had watched her walk up the stairs to his front door and close it behind her. She didn’t even look back. Evfra couldn’t decide if the pit in his stomach was from his hangover or from that last interaction with Ryder. From what little he remembered, they had spent a passionate night in each other arms, making love. Why was this morning so detached? Was it different with humans? Had it meant nothing to her? If it did mean nothing, what was the point of asking for a kiss then? Why were they so awkward with each other?

 

Evfra walked over and sat at the table, ignoring the food Ryder prepared for him. He was used to being alone, but the loneliness he felt this afternoon was heavy. His eyes scanned his empty apartment. There were hints of their night together everywhere. Even her perfume seemed to linger faintly in the air. Evfra sighed deeply.

 

“What a mess…”

* * *

 

The Tempest had already departed from Aya and was on its way to the Nexxus in the deep space of Heleus. Ryder stood in her room, watching Aya disappear from her sights for the longest time. Her pyjak chirped loudly next to her, begging for attention. Like him, the whole crew was worried for her well-being after not coming home last night.

 

Finally, Ryder shook her heavy thoughts away and turned to her pet with a smile, “Did you miss your mom, Amadeus? I’m sorry.”

 

She pet him lovingly on the head and fed him a treat. She felt a sharp pain, not only from her pounding hangover, but from somewhere else. She groaned. She had hoped the pain was going to go away with time, but it didn’t seem like it would magically disappear. With a day of scolding ahead of her, Ryder couldn’t allow herself to endure Tann and this pain simultaneously.

 

Ryder left Amadeus chewing on his treat as she walked over to the med-bay to see Lexi. She thanked everything in the universe that it was so close to her living quarters. As she walked, the pain seemed like it got worse.

 

Ryder finally reached the med-bay and found Lexi at her desk, examining something on her omnitool. However, as Ryder stepped into the room, Lexi looked up and smiled at her favorite patient.

 

“Hello, Ryder. Anything I can help you with?”

 

“Hey, Lexi. You have any pain-killers?”

 

“Hangover?”

 

“Yeah. A bad one.”

 

“If you were just drinking, you could’ve told someone. Jaal and Liam were about to get the whole Resistance to find you.” Lexi laughed as she gestured Ryder to sit on the examination table.

 

Ryder looked at her, confused, but felt too weak to argue. She wobbled over to the table and hoisted herself up with a groan.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry.”

 

“You can’t blame him though. After we landed, you just left without a word. Jaal thought you were going to the Resistance to see Evfra, but imagine his surprise when you weren’t there either.”

 

“Lexi, are you just making small talk or is there reasoning behind this?”

 

Lexi walked over to the examination table with pain killers and a water bottle in her hand and said, concerned, “Is painkillers the only thing you need?”

 

Ryder sighed and looked at the pain killers. She tried to avoid Lexi’s all-knowing doctor’s gaze, but it was no use. The pain was horrible.

 

Ryder looked at Lexi square in the eye, “Medigel.”

 

“Why do you need that?”

 

“Lexi…”

 

“Fine. Coming right up. Take these first while I get you some.” Lexi said.

 

Ryder popped the pills in her mouth and took a gulp of water. It wasn’t long after Lexi came back to stand in front of Ryder with the medigel.

 

“Okay, where’s the cut?”

 

“No. Lexi. I’m applying this one.”

 

“As your doctor, Ryder, I can assure you that if I apply, it will be more effective. What if it’s a spot you can’t clearly see?”

 

“I can reach, Lexi. Hand it over.”

 

“You’re usually one of my best patients, Ryder. Why the sudden resistance?”

 

“Lexi, please…”

 

“Tell me where you’ll be applying this then. What exactly did you do last night?”

 

Ryder immediately lunged forward and grabbed Lexi by the sleeve to pull her close. She had a glare that bore into Lexi, who gasped at the sudden mood change.

 

“LEXI! My vagina feels like it’s been ripped in half! So if you would please give me the medigel, it would be much appreciated.”

 

Silence.

 

In the background, Ryder and Lexi heard Drack start laughing his ass off in the kitchen, much to Ryder’s dismay. She groaned as she grabbed the medigel from a stunned Lexi and wobbled out of the room.

* * *

 

Evfra collapsed on his couch and groaned loudly. His whole body ached and only now was he able to find rest. Despite his aching joints from work day in and day out, he picked up a data pad and connected to his email system. No new emails. No missed calls. Nothing.

 

He clicked his tongue in frustration. It had been two and half weeks and still no word from her. Evfra dropped his head back again, annoyed. He threw himself into his work to forget about her, but even his lieutenant commented on his eagerness to find a new email. He didn’t realize he was being that obvious.

 

Evfra turned his head and looked out into the landscape through his viewing window. He blinked and admired the setting sun in the distance, but as he blinked again, a vision of a slender human came into his view. One hand was on the glass as she stared longingly out the window. Evfra’s eyes widened at the sight of her. He watched as her hazy face turned to him and gave him a small smile. Just like that night before. Then he blinked again.

 

Evfra sat up and looked around his apartment. There was no one there but him. There was no human Pathfinder, smiling at him. There was no Sara in his presence. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. He was tired. He was so tired that he was having hallucinations. That’s the only explanation.

 

“I can’t go to bed like this. I need to get some fresh air.”

 

Yet again, his body screamed for rest as he got up from his couch and walked to his front door. His data pad was left abandoned on the couch as it began to vibrate. The screen pinged and the words: [New Email Arrived] appeared.

 

The marketplace was as busy as ever with merchants promoting their wares and shoppers gossiping among their friends. Evfra weaved through the crowds effortlessly as the angara parted without a moment’s hesitation for the Resistance leader. Although he didn’t venture out in public too much, he was easily a household name. Evfra never cared to go into the details on whether he was famous or infamous though.

 

Evfra continued to walk silently through the busy crowds as Aya’s sun casted its orange hues through the canopies above. He didn’t have any particular destination. He just walked aimlessly through the marble-like pathways of Aya. The world was silent to him as he walked, despite the noise and the usual traffic in Aya. He just needed some time to himself. He continued on like this for a while until he felt a hand on his arm. Evfra’s body tensed up and a face flashed in his head. Was it her? Was she on Aya?

 

Evfra glanced down behind him and with both a sigh of relief and a pang of disappointment, he saw Moshae Sjefa.

 

“I’ve been calling your name, Evfra.” She said in her usual calm voice, “Did you not hear me?”

 

“Forgive me, Moshae. I haven’t been myself lately.” He sighed.

 

Moshae eyed the other angara sternly, but her face relaxed as she continued to speak with him, “When was the last time you ate?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“And the last time you slept?”

 

“I don’t see how that is relevant, Moshae.”

 

She gave Evfra an almost deceiving smile as she calmly started to scold him, “You haven’t been talking care of yourself again. Must I always remind you of your health? What kind of example are you teaching your Resistance soldiers if you can barely hold yourself together at Headquarters?”

 

Evfra bit his tongue as the onslaught of passive aggressive comments spewed from Moshae’s mouth. The sad part was that this wasn’t the first time Moshae scolded him as if he was a child. They both were of the few angara in Andromeda who didn’t have large families to depend on, so it just seemed natural for her to pay extra special attention to him, especially with how closely they worked together.

 

“Moshae, please.” Evfra finally interrupted her, defeated.

 

Moshae Sjefa looked at the blue angara with a worried expression and asked, “Is there something more that is bothering you?”

 

Evfra paused for a second and his light blue eyes turned to the closest thing to a mother he had. He hated to admit that fact, but how she kept nurturing him and scolded him about his health only brought about memories of his late mothers from years before. It wasn’t until her capture with the kett when Evfra finally accepted that she was his replacement mother whether he allowed it or not. His pain and his determination to get her back were far too familiar. It was as if the only people in his life forced their way in against his will.

 

Evfra groaned in annoyance with his realization, bringing a hand over his face. With that gesture, Moshae calmed down and smiled. She had expected something much worse, but as his hand wiped down his sharp face, Moshae knew there was nothing to worry about. It might’ve been stress in general or another mind game Evfra seemed to be so fond of playing with himself. Nothing out of the ordinary. Moshae took Evfra’s arm and began to walk towards her office in the angara museum.

 

“No matter how level-headed you seem to others, you always blow the small things that concern you specifically out of proportion. I hope you know that.”

 

“I don’t have any idea what you are talking about.” Evfra sighed, “Where are we going, Moshae?”

 

“Can’t you walk with this old relic for a little bit? I could use the company before going to work.”

 

“You’re neither old nor a relic, Moshae.”

 

“What a flatterer. I’m amazed you’re still single.”

 

Evfra rolled his eyes and didn’t respond to the ridiculous statement. He continued to escort the Moshae through the pathways of Aya at a leisurely pace. As they walked, passing angara greeted the two of them which granted them a nod and smile from the Moshae.

 

“I forgot how crowded Aya can get.” Moshae whispered to her companion. “Any word from Jaal?”

 

“No. He hasn’t sent me a report in a while, but he is one that likes to hand them in in person.”

 

“Really? He sent me word a few weeks ago that the Pathfinder was badly injured in a fight with smugglers on Kadara.”

 

Evfra stopped in his tracks and looked at the Moshae with wide eyes. He had stopped so suddenly that Moshae was pulled back by his arm, halting her as well.

 

“How long ago was this?”

 

“A few weeks.”

 

“Is the Pathfinder alive?”

 

“He hasn’t updated me since.”

 

Moshae took her arm back and stood squarely in front of Evfra. His fists clenched in tight balls and his body began to shake a little. He bent his head down to hide his face from what seemed to be the world. Why did this keep happening to him? Was she okay? Was she hospitalized? How could he find out? Would contacting Jaal be possible at this time of day? A million questions flooded his mind. He needed to know she was okay. That’s probably why she didn’t contact him earlier.

 

“Or you could ask her yourself. She looks just fine to me.”

 

Moshae’s voice ripped Evfra from his heavy thoughts violently and he looked her with wide eyes. She smiled and looked over the entrance of the museum. Not even 5 meters in front of them, Ryder was leaning up against the staircase of the museum. She was rapidly touching her omnitool in frustration. Her entire right hand was bandaged up and the gauze disappeared up into the sleeve of her jacket.

 

“Would it be presumptuous to ask if there was anything going on between the two of you?” Moshae teased.

 

Before Evfra could react to the joke Moshae just pulled, she walked away towards the museum and Ryder.

 

“Pathfinder. How are you?” Moshae greeted Ryder with a big smile.

 

Ryder looked up and sighed in relief with a smile.

 

“Moshae Sjefa. I’m so glad I caught you. Avela wasn’t sure if you were going to come back to your office today.” Ryder said, walking up to the respected angara, “I wanted to ask you if you had any more information on the vaults.”

 

“Sorry, Pathfinder. I just forgot something. Can we speak about this tomorrow? Maybe over lunch? Besides, didn’t you just arrive on Aya today? I heard you had a bad fall on Kadara.”

 

“Who told you that?” Ryder asked, blushing as she hid her bandaged hand as far up in her sleeve as it possibly could go.

 

“A very emotional angara. It took me the longest time to calm him down.”

 

“Of course.” Ryder sighed, shaking her head.

 

“Anyway, you have a wonderful evening, Pathfinder. Please get some rest when you can. I don’t want to be reminding two people about their health. One is already enough for me.”

 

Ryder looked on curiously as Moshae made her way into the museum and disappeared behind the door. She sighed and cracked her neck out of exhaustion. Moshae was right. The Tempest was docked just a few hours ago and the sun had already set in the distance. Maybe Ryder deserved a drink after all her hard work these past few weeks, but there was still something she needed to take care of. She sighed and picked up a small black bag behind her.

 

“I guess there’s no putting it off anymore.” Ryder sighed, “Godammit.”

 

 “Put off what?”

 

Ryder jumped at Evfra’s deep voice as he walked up to her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide, but she immediately turned away, blushing at being scared.

 

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.” She sighed, her lips pouting a little.

 

“You should be more aware of your surroundings.” Evfra said, gruffly, “I’m not the one with their hand bandaged.”

 

Ryder’s face turned hot with frustration and embarrassment. She made it a point to bury her injured hand into her red jacket sleeve further and hide it behind her back.

 

“How many fucking people did Jaal tell?” Ryder muttered under her breath.

 

Unfortunately for her, Evfra caught what she said and responded, promptly, “I heard from the Moshae so no need to scold Jaal.”

 

Ryder sighed and turned to him, “I wasn’t going to scold him. It’s just embarrassing.”

 

Evfra noticed Ryder’s cheeks were a slight shade of pink as she continued to pout. He didn’t notice, but his muscles naturally relaxed at the sight of Ryder in front of him. She was safe. That’s all he cared about. Moshae scared him with her little joke, probably more than she intended.

 

“You look like shit.” Ryder stated blatantly.

 

Evfra hissed, “That’s one way to talk to someone you haven’t bothered to contact in almost three weeks.”

 

Ryder gasped a little and began to bite her bottom lip, her eyes darting away from him.

 

“Is it customary for humans to run away after spending the night over? I’m still getting used to your species.” He continued.

 

Ryder let out a laugh in frustration and countered, “Yes, because communication between the two of us relied solely on me. Not to mention, you have a perfectly functioning computer at the Resistance Headquarters.”

 

“Oh yes. My personal business with you should definitely be recorded in the Resistance database.”

 

“A simple hello would suffice.”

 

“Yes. It would’ve.”

 

Evfra crossed his arms and leaned back a little, glaring at Ryder. She couldn’t even look at him. This wasn’t how their first meeting back together should’ve gone and she of all people started the stupid fight. She didn’t want this. Ryder didn’t want to fight with him or berate him. She kicked herself in the butt for starting shit up yet again.

 

She looked at the ground guiltily and sighed, “I’m sorry.”

 

Evfra opened his mouth to retort, expecting another comeback, but stopped himself as she apologized. He watched as her hands came together and she began to fidget with the bandages nervously. Evfra was still not accustomed to seeing the great human Pathfinder nervous.

 

“You’re right. I should’ve sent you an email. I spent a lot of nights staring at my personal terminal, but I never found the words to even begin with. Before I knew it, we were on our way back to Aya. ” She let out a chuckle before continuing, “It’s so much easier to talk to you when I’m drunk, I think. When I’m sober, I feel like we just argue. Like right now, I don’t even know how to talk to you about what happened.”

 

Ryder groaned in frustration and threw her head back, her two hands pulling down on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, trying to find the words, but not knowing what he was going to say or do prevented her from everything all together.

 

“That makes two of us then. Not knowing what to say about… this. Us…”

 

Ryder’s gaze floated to the blue angara. She noticed his body was relaxed now, his shoulders slumping down a little and his arms still crossed for comfort. He was as handsome as ever. Something about his intense eyes attracted her to him. She knew the reason why she actively avoided the Resistance leader: she didn’t want their relationship to go back to being only professional and unrequited. Despite her fears, there was no avoiding it anymore.

 

“Is there a ‘this’? An ‘us’?” Ryder asked, softly.

 

Evfra looked at her, as unreadable to Ryder as ever, and said nothing. He simply looked into the distance passed the railings and into the cascading landscape of Aya. Ryder’s arms returned to her sides and she stood up straight, turning her whole body to him. She was serious now.

 

“Evfra, did that night mean anything to you? Do you want it to mean anything to you?” Ryder asked, softly.

 

Evfra stayed quiet, his eyes lost in the mountains. She knew he was trying to find an answer. He was thinking and searching as if the words he wanted to say were on the horizon.

 

“Evfra…” Ryder pleaded in a small voice. “Please…”

 

Evfra finally turned his attention to her and looked into her brown eyes, sadly.

 

“It was… regrettable.”


	3. Just One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evfra finally speaks to Ryder about his feelings over their night together with a sober state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. This was the end and I wanted it to finally come full circle for these two characters. The NSFW scene was really strenuous for me to write for some reason. Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this final installement of Liquid Courage. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. They really helped, you have no idea. <3
> 
> Warning: NSFW scene ahead. Turn back now!

Ryder stared out of the window of Evfra’s apartment, looking up at the stars. She winced in pain as her right hand began to react again. She opened her omnitool and pressed a few buttons to see the instructions Lexi had given her to treat the injury. The bandages were past overdue to be changed.

 

Ryder looked over her shoulder and saw Evfra’s broad back in the kitchen. By the sound of it, he was chopping something up. Whatever he was cooking smelled delicious, but Ryder didn’t care. She just wanted to leave and be away from him.

 

With that thought and fed up of waiting, Ryder picked up her small bag that she brought down from the Tempest and began to walk towards the staircase. Evfra caught sight of her before she took her first step up the stairs and grabbed her by the wrist.

 

“You promised we could talk.”

 

“There isn’t much to talk about, Evfra. You said what you wanted. What more is there? Tomorrow, everything will go back as it did before our drunken escapades and that’s it.” Ryder sighed.

 

Evfra pulled Ryder towards him, making her wince. He was holding her bandaged hand. He immediately let go and scanned what little bandage Ryder was willing to reveal outside her jacket sleeve. Some of the edges of the gauze were browning.

 

“Do you need to replace those bandages periodically?” Evfra asked, concerned.

 

Ryder let out a sigh of annoyance before saying, “Yeah. I was just going to do it back at the Tempest.”

 

“You have all the stuff you need to do that?”

 

Ryder eyed him and watched him take her injured hand in both of his. He turned it over gently one way then the other. He was making this so hard on her. Why couldn’t he leave her alone with her broken heart?

 

When Ryder heard him say that he regretted the night they spent together, her worst fear of the situation became a reality. It had hit her all at once and even though she watched his lips move in the moment, she wasn’t listening. She wouldn’t. She had pushed him aside and tried to walk away, but he kept her within arm’s length. Every time she attempted to flee, he would stop her. Ryder didn’t want to listen as to why he regretted it. She didn’t want an explanation. With her stubbornness, it took a lot of convincing on Evfra’s part to have her agree to come back to his apartment to settle things in private.

 

He probably felt bad for her. Maybe he even pitied her. That’s why he insisted on her coming back to his apartment. He didn’t want to cause a scene and knowing her emotional way of dealing with things, he, of course, took the necessary steps. Poisonous thoughts of Evfra like these slowly slipped into her mind against her own will. A defense mechanism that her mind used and something she knew all too well.

 

“Ryder?” Evfra snapped her out of her thoughts, still holding her hand.

 

She blinked up and replied, “Yeah, I do. It’s just not worth the hassle. It’s hard for me to wrap it with only one hand.”

 

Without hesitation, Evfra took her bag and brought his hand behind her back. He pushed her back into his living room and dropped her bag where it previously was.

 

“Sit.” Evfra ordered Ryder as he went back to the kitchen.

 

“Evfra, don’t think you’re going to redress my wounds. I’m fine. I’m leaving.” Ryder protested.

 

He wasn’t listening. He slid the greens that he chopped up before into a pot that was simmering over on a hot top appliance. Placing a cover on the pot and turning the appliance off, Evfra went over to the side to wash his hands.

 

“Evfra, are you even listening to me?” Ryder asked, frustrated.

 

Evfra shot her a look and snapped, “For once in your sober state of mind, shut your mouth and listen. Sit. Down.”

 

Ryder fumed and cursed something under her breath. Reluctantly, she sat down on his couch, her arm beginning to throb. She watched as he wiped his hands dry on a nearby towel, grabbed a dispenser from his cabinet, and walked back over. His stature towered over her small frame as he moved around his living room. For someone so much larger than she was, his steps were light and careful. It almost seemed he was paying extra attention as to how he moved around her. Her expression softened as he reached over to her side and took the black bag in his hand. The couch sagged a bit down as he took a seat close to her.

 

She would never admit it to him, but she could watch him for hours. The thought made her look down at her lap, sadness overtaking her once more.

 

“Are you sure everything’s in here?” Evfra asked, sternly.

 

“Evf—” Ryder started.

 

“A simple nod or shake of the head will work, Pathfinder.” Evfra interrupted.

 

She bit her tongue back and sighed at the angara as he opened the bag. Defeated, Ryder nodded.

 

“Take off your jacket.” Evfra continued to order.

 

Convinced she wasn’t going to stop him, Ryder complied and slipped off her red jacket. She had also unwrapped her white scarf around her neck, revealing the black tank top underneath it all. Evfra studied Ryder’s naked shoulders and the curves and dips that her collarbone made. If Evfra wasn’t mistaken, she was tanner than last time he saw her.

 

His eyes trailed down to her bandage-covered hand and his eyes widened. Not only did the gauze bandages wrap around her small fingers but it made its way up to her mid-bicep. The injury poked out barely from the top of the bandages where the white material ended, making Evfra question what Ryder had done to herself. He knew she had multiple scars on her lean body, but nothing to this extent.

 

Not expressing his irritation over Ryder’s lack of responsibility on her body, Evfra took out all the tools necessary to redress her injury. From the dispenser, he pulled synthetic gloves for angara and slipped them on. With the medicinal scissors, he skillfully cut the bandages off and discarded the stained scraps to the side. He sat back slightly, his eyes glued on her injury once the entirety of the bandages was off. Feeling his eyes on her, Ryder looked away from him in pain, both physically and emotionally.

 

Several layers of skin seemed to be taken off completely and replaced by grotesque patches of red and charred white skin. Some of the skin had fused together, making weird pulls of flesh where her arm wasn’t supposed to be connected. The ends of her inflamed fingers twitched occasionally, accompanied by a few winces on Ryder’s face. The wound looked so fresh too, as if it just happened a few moments ago.

 

In silence, Evfra began to apply the special ointment that he had retrieved from the bag on her burnt skin carefully, taking extra care around the red moist blotches. Ryder’s body began to relax as the ointment immediately numbed her to the throbbing pain and cooled any sensation in her arm. She took a deep breath in and steadied her breathing as Evfra reached her finger tips. The minute his gloved fingers touched them, however, she jolted and yelped in pain.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Ryder looked at him and shook her head, saying, “It’s okay. It’s… it’s just sensitive.”

 

She brought her hand back out to him and looked away once more. With her other hand, she bit down on the back of her index finger, preparing herself for more pain. Not wanting her to anticipate anymore, Evfra made quick work of applying the rest of the ointment. He tried his best to ignore her whimpering and the gasps, but to no avail. Her pain became his own with just the expressions on her face.

 

Finally done with the torturous task, Evfra quickly put the ointment bottle away and replaced his gloves with new ones. He found more gauze and the tools to secure the bandages in place in the bag. He began to wrap her arm. As he began with her fingertips, his eyes glanced up and noticed Ryder was staring at him.

 

She was smiling.

 

“What?”

 

“Where’d you learn all this?” Ryder said, softly.

 

Evfra looked back down sadly at his task and replied, “You learn a few things on the field. I guess dressing wounds really don’t differ between species.”

 

Ryder chuckled, “Just stop the bleeding the best you can, right?”

 

Evfra nodded and continued to the next finger.

 

After a bit of silence, Evfra sighed and glanced up at Ryder again, “So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to endure a conversation with Jaal and his theatrics?”

 

Ryder chuckled at the thought of Jaal and Evfra talking for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by a somber expression. She slowly ran the back of her good hand against her bottom lip, as if she was trying to find the correct words to say. It took a bit, but then she ran the same hand through her hair and chuckled.

 

“It was a stupid mistake… now that I think about it.” Ryder admitted. “I’m almost ashamed to talk about it after all the training my dad put into my brother and I.”

 

She smiled into her hand in a bittersweet way. Evfra had continued to her next finger with gentle hands.

 

“After meeting with Tann the last time I saw you, I went to Kadara to delegate with Sloane for the establishment of an outpost there. She promised me protection for Nexus settlers while I did a number of odd jobs and favors for her. A few days later, one of the favors went sour quickly and Jaal, Cora, and I were fighting in the middle of one of Kadara’s infamous sulfuric springs.” Ryder sighed, but gave a little laugh, before continuing, “The smugglers weren’t giving us any problems, it was after the battle that was… troublesome.”

 

Ryder fell silent for a moment, making Evfra stop what he was doing and look up at her. She was looking sadly at her arm and at all the dark marks that now decorated her skin.

 

“What happened, Sara?” He asked, quietly.

 

She looked up at him and replied in a soft voice, “Cora didn’t see the geyser underneath her feet…”

 

_Ryder felt the ground beneath her shake as her field team made their way through the landmine-like sulphur spring. She looked in front of her and sighed in relief as Jaal safely jumped next to the Nomad. All that was left was Cora. She turned back around and saw smoke and bubbles foaming on the ground a few steps behind. Panicking, Ryder looked up and as if time had slowed down, watched Cora about to take a step on the splintering ground. In that split second, a blue glow encased Ryder’s arm as she thrusted it forward, pushing Cora back to safety. The geyser, however, blew in full fury. The three teammates watched as the greenish acid enveloped Ryder’s entire arm._

_A blood-curdling scream escaped from Ryder’s lips._

 

“After that, everything was a blur…” Ryder sighed. “I guess, Cora and Jaal had us extracted and rushing me to the med-bay on the Nexus, while Lexi did her best to keep me alive. She said my body had gone into shock from the pain in my arm and it was a miracle that I lasted all the way to the Nexus.”

 

She turned her arm in Evfra’s hands and modeled it slightly in a joking fashion, “Gorgeous, right? Lexi said there’s skin and muscle reconstruction available and Tann already approved the procedure, but I haven’t decided if I need it.”

 

Evfra’s eyes grew wide at her statement and asked, confused, “Aren’t you right-handed? How are you going to shoot?”

 

“My dad taught my brother and me to be ambidextrous. I can shoot with my left, but without the procedure, I’ll need to go into a lot of physical therapy. And who knows how long that’ll take… I won’t be able to shoot straight for a while.”

 

Ryder and Evfra sat in silence as both of them stared at her injury. However, a million thoughts raced through Evfra’s head. If she couldn’t shoot straight, will she be able to continue being the Pathfinder? Would she be able to be fight in general? Could she retire and leave her job to others? Is that what she had in mind? Evfra felt a flurry of emotions hit him hard. It was a confusing mixture of anger, fear, betrayal, hope, and happiness. What would the galaxy become if Sara Ryder wasn’t the human Pathfinder anymore?

 

Suddenly, Ryder began to laugh loudly, catching Evfra by surprise. He looked up and saw she was laughing into her good arm. Evfra became irritated instantly. What could possibly be so hilarious about this whole situation? As she slowly came down from her giggling fit, Evfra fully expected an explanation for her audacity for laughing.

 

“I’m just joking. I’m going in for the reconstruction in a few days.” Ryder laughed, winking at Evfra with a smile. “You can’t get rid of this Pathfinder that easily, Evfra.”

 

Evfra let out a sigh of relief and sat back against the arm rest of the couch. He smirked at Ryder who was still laughing by herself. The cute crinkle of her nose was back on Ryder’s lovely face. It took all of Evfra’s strength to resist taking her face in his hands and kissing the crinkle. Ryder let out a few more giggles, tilting her head to the side and resting her eyes on Evfra’s face. He let out a chuckle and crossed his arms, still smiling.

 

“You thought about it too, didn’t you?” Ryder sighed, smiling at the handsome angara. “If I was no longer the Pathfinder…”

 

“Yeah. It’s scary, honestly. A small human like yourself with your set of skills running rampant in Heleus… super scary.” Evfra teased, continuing to wrap the new bandages around Ryder’s arm.

 

She gasped, insulted, but in a joking way and nudged Evfra in the shoulder slightly. She shook her head in amusement and watched him continue his task. Her smile still lingered on her face as she continued their conversation.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For not being the person you thought I was.”

 

Evfra was already at Ryder’s forearm when she said that. He stopped, but as his eyes trailed up to her face, they stopped on her smile. It was the same smile from before, nothing significant changed about it, but Evfra sensed it was lonelier than before.

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

Ryder shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her position on the couch, so she was more comfortable sitting next to him. Her knees grazed his legs slightly, his bioelectricity sending pulses back and forth between the two of them.

 

“Why else would you regret our night together?”

 

Evfra sighed. He wanted to speak about this while having dinner, not when he was so close to her and wrapping what little arm she had left. However, in Ryder fashion, she forced the topic forward. He was thankful she was calm now though. Not like before when they were standing in front of the museum. Ryder on the verge of tears and ready to explode. He didn’t realize the same storm was raging inside the woman across from him on the couch. She just had more control on the situation now.

 

Ryder chuckled, ignoring the increased pace of her heart and the lump in her throat, “I told you a lot of things that night. You probably were disappointed as to who Sara Ryder actually was.”

 

“You misunderstand me, Sara.” Evfra sighed, heavily. “I fell for you substantially more in that one evening than all the days you visited my office. Even now, you are stealing my heart.”

 

Ryder’s smile disappeared as her eyes widened. Evfra continued his task until he finally finished wrapping the bandage to her mid-bicep in silence. He cut the bandage and secured it in place with metal clasps and medicinal tape that were in the black bag. He took Ryder’s wrist and gently turned it over, examining his work thoroughly.

 

He didn’t stop checking the bandages as he continued, “When I first met you, I naturally did not trust you since you were an alien. Something and someone I never met before. As time passed, those first impressions were replaced by other prejudices. Yes, you were a soldier who was helping the cause against a common enemy, but I saw you as naïve and reckless. You didn’t seem to understand what horrors and sacrifices being in a war entailed. You talked about all this hope and our victories and I just couldn’t believe you.”

 

He paused for a moment, his grip tightening around her wrist slightly, before continuing, “The dreams you were spouting to my people… they weren’t tangible coming from you. And yet you kept feeding them your nonsense.”

 

He let go of her wrist entirely now and took off his gloves, tossing them in the makeshift garbage bag on the side. He began to place all the tools he found back in the black bag as Ryder watched him silently.

 

“How can anyone with a half a mind believe you when you yourself have not experienced the trials and tribulations of what the angara have gone through since the kett arrival? I believed you to be a good soldier… but a leader, who knew nothing of the value of life and easily sent people into battle.” Evfra explained, his voice angrily remembering his disapproval of the small human, “I lost my family. I had them ripped from me one by one from our home. I heard their cries for help and their screams in agony. Woman, children, brothers, fathers... family. I heard them all, but I couldn’t do anything. I was left to die in the cold snow… alone and powerless. Not only did I experience trauma like that, but all angara have to some extent. So how can some alien know or even relate to our pain?”

 

Ryder was silent as Evfra was shouting angrily. He hadn’t realized he was shouting. He only felt his body shaking. Evfra stared at the small black bag that his hands so tightly were holding onto. In a few moments, he sighed and forced himself to relax. He turned to Ryder who was watching him, concerned and hurt. He didn’t know if she looked hurt from being insulted by him or for his plight. He wished fiercely for the latter.

 

He sighed, “Then when you told me your fears the night we drank, you revealed to me who you really are. You didn’t fear death or being kidnapped or being tortured for your struggles against the Archon. You feared that faith for others. You were out at the Tavataan, because you felt guilty that Jaal was on the receiving end of Akksul’s gun. You felt guilty that Jaal had to be the one risking his life, put _his_ life on the line, to bring down the roekaar. You wanted to be on the other side of the gun.”

 

Ryder watched as Evfra turned his attention back on her bandaged arm, taking it into his hand as he spoke, “You saved one of your crewmates from having their entire body burned by sacrificing your arm without a moment’s hesitation. You underwent agonizing pain and are voluntarily going through more pain to have your arm reconstructed so that she could have another normal day in this new world.”

 

Evfra stroked her hand gently, his voice now soft and thoughtful, “You’re in this galaxy alone with thousands of people from your own system, but not one of them knows the true Sara Ryder. They don’t know your likes, dislikes, quarks, or your true personality… yet they all turn to you for guidance. There’s no one in this galaxy that you can turn to for fear that everything you’ve worked for, every shred of hope that you instilled, will vanish. Your father passed away to save his own daughter and your brother sleeps in a coma with no end in sight. The only reason why you told me everything that night was because you were inebriated on the ‘good stuff’.”

 

“To top everything off, you never chose to be the Pathfinder, did you?” Evfra said, struggling to get out everything out, “Your father could have easily just given you your helmet and that would be it. SAM would’ve transferred automatically to Cora, but no. He forced you in this life. He forced to take on the burdens of Heleus. You could’ve easily given up. Now, for example… you could refuse the reconstruction and give SAM up so Cora would carry the Initiative on her shoulders. She’s prepared for it, but you won’t.”

 

Evfra sighed, painfully, looking at Ryder’s hand, “You won’t… because you can’t.”

 

Evfra finally looked up and made eye contact with Ryder’s shining eyes, but they were shining with tears. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes wide. Evfra watched a single tear roll down her red cheeks. Then another on the other eye. They began slowly, but soon enough tears would not stop flowing down. Evfra watched her as she blinked away from him, shaking her head. Her expression looked as if someone had punched her hard in the stomach, someone she trusted. Evfra had hit her with realization that she was alone. He was right about everything. She just didn’t realize it was that grim.

 

Ryder pulled her hand away from Evfra and began to wipe her tears away, but they wouldn’t stop. The never-ending waterworks would not stop. She cursed quietly, feeling Evfra’s eyes on her and continued to wipe her tears. She didn’t want to cry in front of him. She didn’t want to break down with him there. Coming to his apartment was a mistake.

 

“That’s why I regret spending the night with you.”

 

Ryder stopped her futile attempt to fix her face. She looked at the blue angara with a painful expression. Was she carrying too much baggage for him? Was carrying the Initiative too intimidating? Ryder was so confused and hated what was happening. He was really laying it on her. He reached over and took both her hands in his own. She didn’t want anymore. She tried to get away, but his grip was too strong on her hands or she had no strength anymore to pull. To her dismay, he continued.

 

“Please, look at me, Sara.” He pleaded. “I regret not giving you a night that you could remember. I regret not being able to make the first night we spend in each other’s arms to be the first of many. I regret that I had to ask directly how to pleasure you because I didn’t know how to worship every curve and dip of your beauty. I regret that we had to be drunk to have any personal interaction with each other. You deserve so much better and more.”

 

Evfra cupped her cheeks and carefully brought her close to his own face. Their foreheads touched and he closed his eyes. He heard her small gasps for air as she continued to cry and whimper, her face centimeters away from his. He wanted to stop her tears, but there was more he needed to say to this lovely woman. She was shaking like a leaf. Ryder felt his hot breath and with a pained expression, she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead lovingly against his.

 

The two of them stayed still in silence, enjoying the moment together. Being so close to each other and sharing the same space. When was the last time either of them felt so relaxed in another’s presence? They both had been through hell and back. They both had to deal with their demons and come out stronger. Evfra became the standoffish Resistance leader of the angara. Ryder became the positive human Pathfinder for the Initiative. They both had roles to play in this war with the kett. They both had roles to play in this galaxy. Instead of perceived as common soldiers, these two became much greater in the public eye: symbols of hope.

 

After a while, Evfra opened his eyes, his eyes glazed over. He felt tears. When was the last time he cried? Ryder did the same, looking into his bright blue eyes. She was the first to back away, but she caught one of Evfra’s hands in both of hers and brought it to her knee. She stroked it lovingly. She waited for him to speak again, because her voice was lost to her.

 

“Sara…” Evfra sighed, looking for words now, “I can’t do this. I want you. Believe me. I want to call you mine. You are beautiful, smart, brave, and compassionate, but I can’t have you.”

 

Ryder looked up at him, about to speak out. Even after all this, he was still pushing her away. She gave Evfra a panicked look, but he was faster.

 

“I have a duty to my people to continue being their leader on the battlefront. I have a duty to avenge my family for their lives that were so prematurely taken from them. I can’t stop. I won’t. Just like how you won’t stop being the Pathfinder.” Evfra said, quietly, his gaze looking at her injuries, “If I make you mine… if you become my taoshay… I couldn’t do it.”

 

Ryder felt Evfra pick up her bandaged wrist slightly. She looked down, her eyes softening.

 

“You’ve already captivated my heart, Sara. I’m already in pain, seeing you struggle with this injury. Imagining and not even comprehending how much you suffered on Kadara. If these feelings for you grow deeper… if I knew your favorite dish or your favorite color. How you got up in the morning and how you fall asleep. If I became accustomed to the taste of your lips or the warmth of your body. Addicted to your smell… how can I as the Resistance leader ask you to go out in the field? To help the cause? As I did with the Moshae. As I did sending you to meet with Reyes. How can I actively send my taoshay in danger? I would lose my mind, Sara. Please understand that.”

 

It was selfish. He was being selfish. His heart hurt so much for her. Here, she had given herself to him, but he refused her. He knew she deserved more. She deserved not to be alone. Not to follow the same path as he chose. Maybe she’ll find another. It would hurt him to lose such a woman, but it would be for the best. Evfra sighed, painfully, at the thought of Ryder’s body in the arms of another.

 

“But what about after the war?” She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

 

Evfra was surprised by her voice. He had spoken for so long he almost forgot what her small voice sounded like. He chuckled, realizing those to be her exact words from that night. He felt warmth spread in his body after hearing her. He glanced up from the wounded arm to her. She was smiling, sweetly. There were also tears streaming down her face once again. Gently, Ryder took Evfra’s face in her hands and brought him down for an innocent kiss. She felt him resist a little, but soon he gave into her.

 

It was just a moment’s kiss. The contact of their lips bringing everything to full circle. Their lives were no longer theirs to give to each other. They gave that luxury away a long time ago. Their time and energy was spent on the future of their home and those who resided in it. For people like them, romance was never an option. Just a passing thought. A transient dream.

 

Ryder leaned out of the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. She wanted to kiss him more. She wanted to taste him more. She fought back the urge to run her thumb down his lips. She closed her eyes to help with her control, but as she felt his hand on her lap, she melted.

 

She couldn’t help but open her eyes as she felt his hand start to caress her thigh. She looked longingly into his sky blue eyes and smiled. She knew her infatuation over this alien was teetering dangerously close to love, but those feelings would have to be expressed at a later date. For now, he was here with her. She was in his space. She kissed him innocently again. Just a peck. A question she didn’t say.

 

Evfra looked at Ryder and sighed. He knew the correct answer to her question. He knew how he should respond after their whole conversation, but she was here with him now. He was in her bubble.

 

One night. One night to themselves.

 

Evfra placed one hand on the back of her neck and brought her in for a deep kiss. Ryder moaned slightly as she opened her mouth for him to explore. His tongue glided over hers effortlessly, savoring the sweetness that was Ryder. His body moved forward and with his free hand, he pushed her thigh slightly to open her legs. Feeling the pressure on their kiss, Ryder began to lean back and before she knew it, she was lying on her back on the couch with his broad body in between her legs. He was on top of her, one hand still on the back of her neck and the other finding its way to her waist. He never broke the kiss once.

 

It was Ryder who came up to breathe. She broke the kiss and panted heavily, looking at him. Her eyes were hazy and she felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest. Evfra smirked and began to plant kisses on her cheek, along her jawline, and down her neck. Ryder hummed as he brought his tongue up the length of her slender neck, her eyes fluttering in pure ecstasy. Then, she felt his teeth as he began to bite softly. Ryder involuntarily bucked her hips up into him. He chuckled at her sensitivity and continued. Bite after bite, the pressure of his nibbles grew harder, exploring what the limit was. Exploring the lines of her neck with his tongue.

 

Enjoying his work on her neck, Ryder brought her right hand around his head and rested it near his crown, but a sharp pain ran through it and she winced. Evfra stopped his bites and with one of his hands, took her injured arm away from his head. Ryder looked sadly on, but was warmed to see him bring the bandages to his lips. Eyes closed, he kissed each wrapped finger with what seemed to be healing kisses, one for each bend. Then he moved to the back of her hand. He was gentle not to press down too hard. Not to irritate the wound. Ryder watched this amazing angara trail his lips up her wounded arm finally to the edge. Ryder repeated to herself that she could watch him for hours.

 

When Evfra was done showing his love to her wounded arm, he placed it above her head and out of the way. Any more movement would cause this small human pain and he was more than happy to allow his hands do all the work for the night. He moved to her other arm and did the same before moving it out of the way as well. Ryder whispered his name as he descended back to her pink lips. She was at his disposal once again.

 

The blue angara brought his knees up underneath her legs and adjusted himself to be kneeling. He gently removed her black tank top and her pants and tossed them to the side. There she was underneath him in only her underwear and bra. He drank in her image, her beauty. Then he heard her giggle.

 

He smiled as she giggled, embarrassed by him just staring. He leaned down and finally did the one thing he craved to do. He kissed her crinkling nose. It made her giggle more, allowing him to place kiss after kiss on her tiny nose. Ryder turned her head to the side with a huge smile on her face and he took the adjustment to his advantage. Her nose was no longer in his reach and buried into her arm, making him trail more kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

 

He told her that he wanted to worship her body and that’s what he fully intended to do this evening. Evfra took his time to explore her strange and wonderful human body, tasting the parts of her that he always wondered about. She rewarded him with hums of pleasure and moans of ecstasy.

 

Coming to her breasts, Evfra reached behind her and unclasped her bra with ease. Ryder looked at him surprised and smirked. Evfra noticed her look and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“It’s not hard. It’s the same on my rofjinn.” Evfra sighed, amused.

 

Ryder shook her head, not believing him. She realized he had done some research. In the two and the half weeks they were away from each other, he must’ve learned about the human body and their clothes for her. She couldn’t help but feel happiness, knowing he put in effort with what little energy he had after work to learn about her. For all the regrets he felt for their first night, he was making up for them amazingly.

 

Evfra took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked gently on the peak. Ryder let out a load moan as she felt his tongue run around the areola before he bit down gently on the sides. He was stimulating her so much and so slowly that her womanhood was on fire. It didn’t help that he brought his other hand to play with her other breast. She felt his fused fingers knead and shape her as his biting and licking process continued. The push and pull of her breast felt amazing and she was in heaven.

 

Evfra switched his attention to the other nipple and began the process over again. However, this time he sucked down hard on the peak and pulled up away from its natural state. A small bit of pain was quickly followed by pleasure. Ryder didn’t know what to do, but moan his name. The pain of her right arm prevented her from placing her hands down on his head. So she kept her arms up above her head, obediently, writhing underneath his body.

 

“God… Evfra…” She cooed.

 

Evfra adjusted his position slightly, causing his knee to brush the apex of her legs. He paused and looked down, smirking. Ryder was burning there, nearly catching his knee on fire. Evfra, curious and after only browsing what little information the angara had on humans, left her breasts and trailed his tongue down her abs. Ryder whimpered a little over his absence around her chest area, but those whimpers were quickly replaced by giggles. As his tongue reached her belly button, she felt the tickling sensation begin.

 

“Evfra, not there! Please anywhere, but there!” Ryder laughed, hiding her face in her arm again.

 

Evfra smiled at the new information of her body: She’s ticklish at her stomach. Maybe her sides? He continued to bite and lick her hips and she bucked, her giggles becoming louder. Yes, her sides were ticklish. There was a small voice in the back of his mind, nagging him not to go too far with her. Telling him every lick and taste he gets of her will become addicting. Pleading that he won’t get over her otherwise.

 

Evfra ignored it.

 

“Just one night…” Evfra whispered.

 

Ryder was laughing too much to hear him, to his delight. Just one night… a glimpse of what a life with her could be… a peek into a future he was going to deny himself...

 

With that thought, Evfra placed both his hands on Ryder’s ass, one hand cupping each cheek, and dragged her to the side. Ryder squeaked at the surprise movement of her body. Now she was sitting on the couch, slouching, with her butt hung over the edge. Her knees were now draped over Evfra’s shoulders as he kneeled down in front of her. He stared at her entrance and marveled at how wet she was.

 

Not a moment longer, he wrapped his strong arms around her thighs and moved her panties to the side, hooking the wet fabric with his finger. Ryder panted slowly, controlling her breathing and watching his every movement. She felt herself pulsate below, wanting. Evfra smirked and began to taste her.

 

His tongue glided over the lips of her entrance, causing her to shake uncontrollably. She threw her head back in ecstasy at the new sensation. She felt the build of her orgasm begin to start. Evfra savored the strange sweetness of Ryder, engraining everything in his memory. It took a bit to restrict her movements and her sudden jolts, but it didn’t prevent his tongue from swirling around her sensitive clit. He lapped her entrance continuously, paying extra attention on the bundle of nerves that sat, begging, at the top.

 

Her uncontrollable shivering and shaking made Evfra want to go down on her harder. He loved how she unfurled in front of him. How he can give her so much. How true to her nature she allowed herself to be in front of him. With his feelings swelled, he pushed his tongue into her, feeling the walls suck him in. Ryder gasped, dizzy from all the surprises Evfra gave her. She had felt empty up until now and although she wanted something bigger, Evfra’s tongue was enough to push Ryder the extra length needed.

 

Evfra watched Ryder, the ferocious human Pathfinder, moan his name loudly and submissively give into what he wanted. Her hands were still above her head and her whole body twitching violently against her will. Beads of sweat speckled her skin, shining the small light that illuminated them and the surrounding room. Which did she prefer: now or then? He continued to thrust his tongue inside of her, breathing in her sex and the fluids that dripped down the sides of his mouth. Evfra ignored his pulsing shaft the best he could, trying not to imagine what it would feel like being inside of her.

 

It wasn’t long until Ryder collapsed around him. She reached her orgasm fast and hard, like crashing into a brick wall. She screamed his name once more, her whole body tensing up and her legs squeezing his head. He didn’t mind, of course. He was too distracted on the increased wetness that flooded his mouth and how strong her orgasm was.

 

Evfra felt Ryder’s body slowly begin to go limp, her chest heaving heavily up and down. Although he wanted to observe her some more, watch as her eyes fluttered and how she ran her hand through her hair, he couldn’t take it anymore. She was too perfectly there for him to prolong his own satisfaction. Evfra carefully slipped out from between her knees as Ryder glanced at him, tired.

 

She felt his strong arms on her back and at the bend of her knees one moment and the next, the feel of his couch was gone beneath her. She groaned a little and looked up at the Resistance leader with hooded eyes, her mouth opening to speak. Evfra glanced down as she discovered her voice was lost and smirked. He thought it was obvious that he was carrying her across into the bedroom.

 

Evfra placed her gently on the edge of the bed before locking the door behind him. He walked over and bent down, kissing both her eyes and her nose. Ryder leaned forward with her eyes closed and her lips pursed, expecting her lips to be next, but nothing. Peeking out through her eyelashes, she saw Evfra back up and undress himself. He hadn’t intended on giving her a show, but as soon as he took off his Rojinn and soft under armor, Ryder whistled.

 

Evfra rolled his eyes at her, but the discomfort he felt didn’t last long. He walked over to her and bent over, using his two arms as support on either side of her. Ryder brought her arms up, wrapping them the best she could around his head and kissed him. A kiss for his nose. Two kisses for his eyes. Three kisses for his scars. Over and over, Ryder planted soft kisses on everything she loved observing on this angara’s face. Her left hand trailed the ridges of his head and cupped his sharp cheek. His skin was rough and hard around his face. Ryder took note of that, subconsciously.

 

As Ryder’s eyes wandered, he really couldn’t wait anymore. He lifted her effortlessly by the butt and awkwardly crawled both of them up a little higher on the bed, so her head landed on the soft pillows. Ryder felt his shaft hit her leg in the process and she took a sharp inhale in, remembering what happened last time. As Evfra positioned himself in between her legs once again, he felt a small hand on his forearm. He glanced up and looked at Ryder.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can you be… can you be gentler this time? Please?”

 

Evfra looked at her with his blue eyes and slipped his hand into hers that reached out to him. He was already twitching, urging to get on with the show, but he was curious as to why she would ask that of him.

 

“What happened last time?” Evfra asked, his mouth dry.

 

“Nothing.” Ryder said, shyly. “You’re just really big… I’m not used to the ridges…”

 

“Are humans so different from angara?” Evfra asked, worried, frustrated he didn’t look further on the topic, “Are you sure you want this?”

 

Suddenly, Evfra felt his cock being stroked, long and easily. He looked down and Ryder was holding him with her good hand. She positioned herself open for him and brought her bandaged hand up to his shoulder. She was pulling him down.

 

“Evfra… please…” She begged. “Just let me get use to you. It’ll be okay.”

 

Evfra nodded and followed her pulling hand down. As he moved towards her, his tip kissed her entrance. Evfra stopped to look back to Ryder for confirmation. To make sure she really wanted this. If she was willing to be happy with one night and leave the rest under the rug. She nodded without another word, no doubt in her eyes.

 

Evfra entered her slowly. He felt as her lips opened up to him and the pink walls slowly stretch to accommodate his size. Ryder moaned loudly, her head tipping back. Evfra exhaled slowly, reveling in her tightness. When he was fully inside of her, he laid down on top of her, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck and allowing her to adjust to him. She was so full. Pain seared in her nether regions, but she powered through.

 

“Evfra… please… more…”

 

Evfra complied happily and began to move his hips. He came out halfway before slowly stretching her out more, ridge after ridge. Evfra bit down on his lower lip hard. Going this slow was maddening. He could feel her walls tightly pressed up against him, squeezing every inch as he moved. He wanted more friction. Ryder sought less pain.

 

She didn’t remember if it hurt this much when she was drunk, but as Evfra moved deeper inside of her, she began to feel it: the ecstasy. Pleasure. Ryder allowed Evfra to continue this slow pace until she craved more. Her face finally relaxed and in response, she moved her hips slowly into him in rhythm. He caught it instantly and began to move faster. Ryder heard Evfra’s small grunt every time he made contact with her. It drove her wild.

 

His speed continued to increase until the point he had moved away from Ryder’s body and was kneeling in between her legs. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud and on a beat. Ryder moaned with each thrust, allowing herself to be clouded in all the pleasure of being taken by this angara. Evfra had lost his control and was enjoying the tightness of her body. He glanced down and saw a bulge protrude slightly from her stomach as he entered her fully. His ego stroked, he began to pound into her harder.

 

Ryder screamed Evfra’s name as he made love to her sweet body over and over again. For a second, she forgot where she was and who she was. She just focused on him. He leaned down and gyrated his hips into her, so he reached different parts of her insides with each move. As a moan escaped Ryder’s lips, Evfra kissed her harshly.

 

It was dizzying… and amazing… and literally, out of this world. Ryder felt light headed as she felt Evfra pull himself out and change their positions. She watched him move from between her legs to behind her on the bed. Lying Ryder on her side, Evfra snake his muscled arm around her neck and over her chest. He squeezed her breast firmly, making her tilt her head back over his shoulder.

 

As he continued to knead her breast, Evfra lifted her leg up with his free hand, exposing her drenched pussy. He hummed into her sweet hair as he adjusted himself towards her entrance. His hand trailed down around her extended knee until he reached her clit. His fingers began to move in circular patterns making her chest heave, before thrusting into her once again. She nearly screamed as he intruded into her most vulnerable parts.

 

Curling up into her, Evfra continued to bang into her, allowing his hips to move at their own will, as he held her close. Ryder arched her back as best she could against his hand that stayed on her bosom. She felt his hot breath on her neck and his hands on her body. Her ass was flush against his rolling abs, rippling with each new thrust. She didn’t want this sensation against him to end, but she felt her end creeping near.

 

“Evfra, I’m going to…” She whined, biting her lower lip.

 

“Come. Come with me, Sara.” Evfra hissed, feeling his cock throb inside of her.

 

“Yes! Oh my God! Evfra!”

 

Within minutes, the new intimate position sent the two of them into mind-shattering orgasms. Ryder shuddered, her body shaking up against Evfra, as his seed poured into her. Evfra’s hands laid flush against her tanned skin, bringing her as close as possible, to the point where she couldn’t breath. The sensation of her throbbing walls around him was amazing, as the movement seemed to suck every last drop out of him.

 

The two of them became limp as Evfra moved in to kiss the back of her head. Her hair, a tangled and wild mess in between them, was comforting as he nestled his face in it. He took in her scent, as his eyes grew heavy and sleep overtook his senses.

* * *

“What’s your favorite dish?”

 

Ryder glanced over at the angara who stood next to her. Her arms were crossed over her shoulders as she wore her oversized white athletic shirt and sports bra. The oversized headphones hung from her neck rather than her usual scarf. Her skin glistened a little in the humidity.

 

“You wouldn’t know it.” Ryder laughed, shaking her head.

 

“Is it a human dish? I can always ask Cora or Liam.”

 

“Jaal, why all the questions? It’s not like I’m dying or anything.”

 

Jaal looked at her with a big dopey grin on his face. It’s been a month since their last visit on Aya and he was excited just to be back. Ryder had hoped to rest a little more, but felt bad to damper on his good mood. The last month had been tough on the Pathfinder crew, being docked at the Nexus for a good portion of it. They all grew a little cabin fever while waiting for their captain to recover.

 

“I know! But we should celebrate your recovery!”

 

“Jaal, the headquarters is not a place for celebration. So instead of blocking my way to my desk, I suggest you move your party elsewhere.” A deep voice sighed in frustration from behind them.

 

Jaal and Evfra turned around and found Evfra standing there with a few papers in his hands. Next to him, Moshae Sjefa chuckled at Jaal’s happy demeanor.

 

“I’m guessing the procedure went well, Pathfinder.” Moshae asked, with a smile on her elegant face.

 

Ryder turned to face them and uncrossed her arms. She displayed her newly healed arm for them to see the results of her reconstruction. Her once bandaged arm now looked good as new. The only indication that it was ever injured was the slightly lighter skin color than the rest of her body. Where the injury had started on her mid-bicep, her skin was two-toned: sun-kissed and freckled going towards her shoulder and light peach towards her hand.

 

“The doctors say it’ll tan like the rest of my skin… eventually.” Ryder sighed, looking at her bicep.

 

“Amazing.” Moshae gasped quietly. “This technology is on the Nexus?”

 

“Yeah. It’ll be accessible to the militia when we settle in Heleus, but right now with power shortages and overpopulation in the ship, it’s been put in the back-burner. Even Director Taan was unsure about bringing it out so early for just me.”

 

As Jaal and the Moshae examined the arm in awe, Ryder’s eyes flickered towards the Resistance leader. Their eyes met briefly before she blinked away. Evfra coughed in response and walked around her to be at his desk. He flipped through the papers, seemingly uninterested, in Ryder’s new arm.

 

“Evfra, you’re so cold. If you saw what Ryder endured on Kadara, you’d act differently.” Jaal scolded.

 

This warranted a laugh from the human Pathfinder as Evfra rolled his eyes at Jaal.

 

“If all the Pathfinder wanted to do was show off her new arm, then your business here is done, correct?” Evfra sighed, still scanning through his paperwork.

 

Jaal shook his head and procured his report, tossing it on Evfra’s desk.

 

“I didn’t get a chance to give you this when I was here last.”

 

“Next time email your report to me, Jaal. If it’s late just because you feel as if you need to see me in order to submit, then I don’t want it at all.” Evfra advised, seriously.

 

Ryder chuckled, “Someone’s not in a good mood.”

 

“Is he ever?” Jaal sighed.

 

“If that’s all, there’s the door. Get. Out.” Evfra growled.

 

Ryder threw up her hands jokingly and began to walk out of the headquarters. Jaal followed suit, jogging up behind her and saying something out of earshot. Evfra and Moshae watched as Ryder laughed loudly, disappearing behind the arch of the doorway.

 

Moshae looked over at the Resistance leader, whose attention was back on his papers, and teased, “They seem to get along quite nicely, don’t you think?”

 

Evfra paused in his task, his eyes wandering somewhere else for a moment, before he shrugged and continued his work. Moshae sighed and shook her head, not noticing the pause.

 

“Anyway, I’m going to catch up with the Pathfinder. I wonder if she’s hungry. If you want, after work, you can join us at the Tavataan.”

 

“Thank you, Moshae, but I think I’ll be working late tonight.” Evfra said, not even looking up at her.

 

“Of course.” She said, quietly, before turning away and walking towards the door, “Don’t work too hard now. Stay strong and clear.”

 

“Yes, Moshae.”

 

After a few moments, Evfra looked up and found Moshae was already gone. There were only the regular Resistance fighters that worked in his office, either at their computers or coming up with strategies against the kett among themselves. Evfra sighed and laid the papers that were in his hand on his desk and pulled out a small datapad. With swift fingers, he opened an archived email that was sent to him a month ago. It was a short message with an attachment. He read it, quietly, as he did so many times before.

 

**Hey. I forgot to show you this when you woke up that day. I guess the situation didn’t call for it. I hope we can talk today…**

**-Ryder**

**Do all angara snore? ;)**

Evfra smirked at the addition at the end before clicking the attachment to open. It was a photo. He didn’t remember having it taken, but it was the two of them at the unification party that night that seemed so long ago. His arm was around her shoulder, their faces close. Her forehead was touching his temple with her bouncy hair swept to one side. They were both smiling. They were both happily smiling at the camera.

 

Evfra looked at the photo at what seemed to be forever before he was ripped away by a voice addressing him, “Sir, scouts have sent us new locations of the remaining kett on Voeld.”

 

Evfra closed down his datapad and turned to his lieutenant. He was the Resistance leader once again.


End file.
